Fallen and Rising up Again
by Neo Angel Princess Serene Eternite
Summary: After Mamoru breaking Usagi's heart by kissing a woman, Usagi now has to get over the relationship which probably shouldn't have been! Review! Also... this might not be a UM pairing later on...matters on what the readers choose...
1. Default Chapter

_ ** February 2005 ** Hi everyone! Well this is my new story which is called  Fallen and Rising up Again  You all should know what's about by the summary! I might add a few lyrics into the story so this is kind of my first song fic... I hope you guys love it! ** Neo-Princess Serene Eternite ** _

_ ** Disclaimer:  **I don't own any one from Sailor Moon. I might put some characters that I made into the story but other than that...that's all... I wished I own Luna as a pet... sniffs ...also, I do not own any of the lyrics in my story...if I did I would be rich... _   
_ ** Chapter One ** _   
_ ** Results of a breakup ** _   
_ Tsukino Usagi was only fifthteen years old, an innocent bunny who fell in love with the man of her dreams, Chiba Mamoru. They had started dating when she started middle school even if he was four years older than her and going to college soon. She was happy with him in anyway possible, she loved this man with all her heart...till that faithful day... _   
_ ** One day in April ** _   
Usagi had just got out of detention, today she was suppose to meet up with her boyfriend, Mamoru at the Crown Arcade.. She got in and saw that Mamoru was talking to another girl. She was curious by this and walked over to him. " Mamo-chan?" She asked as she looked at him. Mamoru turned around and had the strangest smile she had ever seen (like one of those evil villian people smile from a horror flick shivers that's creepy...).   
" Hello Usagi san." He said which made Usagi wonder. She looked at him and noticed the girl watching them both. She was like a model, long raven black hair, blue eyes and wore the hottest trends. She was stunned on how the woman looked, she had to be almost Mamoru's age or something!   
" Mamoru...can I speak to you?" Usagi asked as Mamoru looked at her and shook his head no. She looked at him with a confused look, he had never acted like this before. Next thing she knew...he turned around and kissed the woman on the lips right in front of her! She looked at him shocked afraid of the events and hit him against the face knocking him out the kiss with the woman. " I hate you Mamoru Chiba! I hope you rot to He !"( can't say it...we might have young people reading this..) She said as she ran out the door as Mamoru rubbed his face and continued talking to the woman next to him.   
Usagi had forgot what was going on...' _All those times he said he was busying doing homework...going over to a friend's house...all lies..._ ' She thought as she walked as it started to rain.She didn't know what to do any more now...' _No Crystal Tokyo...no Chibi-Usa...no marriage to Mamoru...maybe all of that...was just my imagination...playing tricks with me..._ ' She thought more as she sat on the wet ground since it had started raining...she had no place to go now...she didn't care what happened to her...all she wanted was to be left alone...   
He had lied to her for so long...probably longer than she knew...she didn't even know he was out with another woman while they dated...   
_ ** With Mamoru later on... ** _   
He had finally shown Usagi that he had been cheating on her for a long time... he didn't care that it hurt her in any way...he was a cold heart man who actually didn't need love in his life. He walked over to his sterdeo and turn on the 12 song on the cd as he walked to the kitchen   
_ I've lied to you... The same way that I always do... This is the last smile... That I'll fake for the sake of being with you... Everything falls apart, even the people who never frown eventually break down... The sacrifice of hiding in a lie... Everything has to end, you'll soon find we're out of time left to watch it all unwind... The sacrifice is never knowing... Why I never walked away... Why I played myself this way... Now I see your testing me pushes me away... I've tried like you... To do everything you wanted too... This is the last time... I'll take the blame for the sake of being with you... Everything falls apart, even the people who never frown eventually break down... The sacrifice of hiding in a lie... Everything has to end, you'll soon find we're out of time left to watch it all unwind... The sacrifice is never knowing... Everything falls apart, even the people who never frown eventually break down... The sacrifice of hiding in a lie... Everything has to end, you'll soon find we're out of time left to watch it all unwind... The sacrifice is never knowing... We're all out of time, this is how we find how it all unwinds The sacrifice of hiding in a lie We're all out of time, this is how we find how it all unwinds The sacrifice is never knowing Everything falls apart, even the people who never frown eventually break down... The sacrifice of hiding in a lie... Everything has to end, you'll soon find we're out of time left to watch it all unwind... The sacrifice is never knowing... Everything falls apart, even the people who never frown eventually break down... The sacrifice of hiding in a lie... Everything has to end, you'll soon find we're out of time left to watch it all unwind... The sacrifice is never knowing... Pushes me away… Pushes me away… _   
The song ended as Mamoru stood on the baclony not caring about anything but him self. He was finally free from Usagi...but why did it hurt so much for him?   
_ Okay, the song was from Linkin Park's cd, Hybrid Theory. The song name was called Pushing me Away. Please review and as soon as I get 5 reviews I'll update! Ciao everybody! ** Neo-Princess Serene Eternite ** _   
P.S., if you want to email me, send one to sereineeternitedeessedeeternite at 


	2. Getting Rid of Everything

_ ** February 2005 ** Hi everyone! I'm updating all my stories this month so I won't be soooo behind like usual. To some of you who read Chap 5 of The Queen of the Moon, I noticed it was short after I put it on... I'm sorry about that but the next chap is kind of the last so it will be longer than it. Anyway why don't we get to chap 2 of  Fallen and Rising up Again... Hope you all like it!** Neo-Princess Serene Eternite **_

_ ** Disclaimer  **: I don't own any thing or anyone from the cartoon and manga of Sailor Moon nor own any of the lyrics in this story of mines. I own this character who Mamoru will be with though so ask for permission from me to use her in a story.k? k! _   
** _ Fallen and Rising Up Again _ **   
** _ Chapter Two _ **   
** _ Getting Rid of everything _ **   
Usagi had just gotten home, she was sad, confused, also angry. Mamoru had made her believe in no love what so ever. She picked up the picture of him and her and threw it across the room. The picture frame broke as it hit into the wall. She got a trash bag and started putting everything of Mamoru into the bag. She wanted everything from him to disappear, she threw another picture across the room which hit into the sterdeo, a song was playing...   
_ Its just one of those days, Where you don't want to wake up. Everything is f-ked, Everybody sucks. You don't really know why, But you wanna justify, Rippin someone's head off. No human contact, and if you interact, your life is on contract. Your best bet is to stay away motherf-ker, It's just one of those days It's all about the he-says, she-says bullsh-t, I think you better quit, let the sh-t slip Or youll be leaving with a fat lip. It's all about the he-says, she-says bullsh-t, I think you better quit, talking that sh-t. Its just one of those days Feeling like a freight train. First one to complain, Leaves with a bloodstain. Damn right I'm a maniac, You better watch your back, Cause I'm f-king up your program. And then your stuck up, You just lucked up, Next in line to get f-ked up. Your best bet is to stay away motherf-ker, It's just one of those days It's all about the he-says, she-says bullsh-t, I think you better quit, let the sh-t slip Or youll be leaving with a fat lip. It's all about the he-says, she-says bullsh-t, I think you better quit, talking that sh-t. Ohh, so come and get it. I feel like sh-t, My suggestion..is to keep your distance. Cause right now im dangerous. We've all felt like sh-t, And been treated like sh-t. All those motherf-kers, That wanna step up, I hope you know, I pack a chainsaw. I'll skin your a-s raw, And if my day keeps going this way, I just might Break something tonight I pack a chainsaw. I'll skin your a-s raw, And if my day keeps going this way, I just might Break something tonight I pack a chainsaw. I'll skin your a-s raw, And if my day keeps going this way, I just might Break your f-king face tonight. Give me something free. Give me something free. Just give me something free. I got your f-king face. I hope you know, I pack a chainsaw. WHAT! A chainsaw. WHAT! A motherf-king chainsaw. WHAT! So come and get it. It's all about the he-says, she-says bullsh-t, I think you better quit, let the sh-t slip Or youll be leaving with a fat lip. It's all about the he-says, she-says bullsh-t, I think you better quit, talking that sh-t. Ohh, so come and get it. _   
Her room was pretty bare almost when she was done. She still had some stuff bunnies and all her stuff she had before she met Mamoru. She sat in the corner with her legs up, her arms around them and her head resting on top of them. She cried as she couldn't believe this was happening. She believed that she could never love another man in her life...   
_ ** With Mamoru... ** _   
Mamoru had just gotten rid of stuff that reminded him of Usagi, he was free to do whatever he pleased and couldn't wait to date girls his age. The doorbell rang and he walked over and opened it to see his new love, Layla. " Hey Handsome," She said smiling at him, an evil smile shown on her face.   
" Hey Layla," Mamoru said kissing the girl. He shut the door behind her and she sat on the couch. He sat next to her and hold onto her. Layla kissed his forehead and he rested his head on her and slowly drifted to sleep. Layla's smile grew more evil. ' I have him under my control...' She thought as she closed her eyes and dozed off.   
_ Well that's chapter two! I might think of having Seiya, Motoki or a new guy take Usagi's heart...it's possible. (shrugs) anyway, it seems as though I got a tie between they should stay together or stay away. I want all of you to vote every chapter, everytime something happens to say who Usagi should go to. I hope you review! ** TILL NEXT TIME! Neo-Princess Serene Eternite ** _


	3. Over it and maybe new love?

It's been a really long time since I actually written a story on So, I'm finally out of my writer's block with the next chapter of Fallen and Rising up again. Last time I wrote, Usagi was just starting to get Mamoru out her mind and Mamoru had a new girlfriend. I'm still thinking on who Usagi should date though...   
** Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from Sailor Moon nor the lyrics that are in my story, it would be cool to own it though.. (Sighs)**   
** Chapter Three**   
** _About two weeks after the incident..._ **   
Usagi was starting to get better and forget about Mamoru...her friends tried their best to not mention him when they would talk and they tried their best to keep her happy with things. Usagi just kept remembering her new favorite song that would make her think good about things, as she rode the bus, she put on her headphones on and put her cd player on number nine to listen to it...   
_Yeah, yeah   
Yeah-eah, yeah   
Yeah-eah, yeah   
Why do look so familiar   
I could swear that I have seen your face before   
I think I like that you seem sincere   
I think I like to get to know you a little bit more   
Chorus   
I think there's something more, life's worth living for   
Who knows what could happen.   
Do what you do, just keep on laughing   
One thing's true, there's always a brand new day   
I'm gonna live today like it's my last day   
Yeah, yeah,   
Yeah-eah, yeah,   
Yeah-eah, yeah   
How do you always have an opinion   
And how do you always find the best way to compromise   
We don't need to have a reason   
We don't need anything   
We're just wasting time   
Chorus x2   
I think there's something more, life's worth living for   
Who knows what could happen.   
Do what you do, just keep on laughing   
One thing's true, there's always a brand new day   
Who knows what could happen.   
Do what you do, just keep on laughing   
One thing's true, there's always a brand new day   
I'm gonna live today like it's my last day   
Find yourself, cause I can't find you   
Be yourself, who are you?   
Find yourself, cause I can't find you   
Be yourself, who are you?   
Who knows what could happen.   
Do what you do, just keep on laughing   
One thing's true, there's always a brand new day   
So you go and make it happen   
Do your best just keep on laughing   
It's all on you, there's always a brand new day   
Chorus   
Who knows what could happen.   
Do what you do, just keep on laughing   
One thing's true, there's always a brand new day   
I'm gonna live today like it's my last day _

She really loved this song by Avril Lavigne and it gave her confidence in that she could get over it soon...but next thing she knows. " What are you doing on this bus meatball head?" Mamoru growled not liking that she looked like she was enjoying herself, his girlfriend, Layla attached to his arm and kind of glaring at her. Usagi just ignored him and got off at the next stop for the arcade. She was doing a well job enjoying herself without Mamoru in her life. She entered the arcade and heard two familiar voices talking.   
" Usagi!" A guy voice said. She looked up and saw Seiya Kou, who left while they were in elementary. She smiled and he came over to her, drinking a shake. He looked handsome since the last time they saw each other. "How you been cutie?" he asked.   
Seiya was known to flirt with Usagi, he loved to play around with her at school, she had cute little pig tails and sky blue eyes and a little cute pout that he always loved, but that was years ago, no, she was beautiful now, her hair cascade to the floor and her eyes were the most beautiful sky blue he's seen. He bet that her pout never change but he loved her for who she was...he just wished she could notice... " Hi Seiya, what are you doing back in Juuban?" Usagi asked.   
"Well, I'm being transferred back here," he said. Usagi face lit up and she smiled more than ever. " Means we can hang out more now, ne?" he asked.   
Usagi nodded, " It will be great with you coming back," she said. He nodded and they talked the whole day together...   
_ **Later that night...**_   
Usagi slept in her bed, holding onto her pillow, legs in crazy position and sobering at the thought of Seiya, when suddenly, a white and silver light shine in the room...She woke up which made Luna jump up and she blinked. "What in the world!" She yelled out. Soon, a small person fell onto Usagi and Usagi was in shock by it. Luna blinked as she looked at the person. Usagi flipped on the light and saw that it was a little girl with silver and black hair and sky blue eyes sitting on her wearing jeans with a shirt that said "100 angel", she was holding a key of Pluto's in her hand and had a silver backpack on her back. Usagi was blinking, "Who are you?" Usagi asked.   
Soon the girl smiled and gave Usagi a huge hug. "Mommy!" 

_ ** TBC ** _   
_ I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'll update all my other stories later! Plz don't give me any bad reviews. The song was  "Who Knows" by Avril Lavigne. Now it sounds like Usagi will get with Seiya but I'm not sure about that still...this could be just a little friend bonding with him. We'll see later in the story!_


End file.
